Races (Starbound)
Starbound is a universe filled with all kinds of different races. - - - - - Race Placeholder Race Stats * Strength - * Agility - * Stamina - * Durability - * Intelligence - * Psi Rating - * Auric Rating - Physical Appearance - Society - History - - - - - - Human Racial Stats * Strength - 5 * Agility - 5 * Stamina - 5 * Durability - 5 * Intelligence - 5 * Psi Rating - 1 * Auric Rating - 5 'Physical Appearance -' Have skin colors ranging from peach to dark brown. Have eye colors of gray, green, amber, and brown. Have hair colors of black, brown, red, and blond. Have ample amounts of body, facial, and cranial hair. Possess keratin-based nails. Face consists of eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Have a distinguished chin and neck. Average at 6’1 with normal body type. 'Society - '''Humans are a paradox between being social and being individual. They want to keep to their own groups, but also want their own groups to be separate from everyone else. For this reason, they cannot stand united into a national banner. They frequently go out and become adventurers, mercenaries, and pirates with a group of friends and family. '''History - '''Humans grew up on Terra and become space-bound in 2122. For most of history, they have been territorial, never managing to unite. Somehow, they have beaten the odds and managed to get into space, where they truly became fractured. Now, they are based primarily within the Mars Galaxy Sector, named after the famous brand mars bars. Xenax Racial Stats * Strength - 6 * Agility - 3 * Stamina - 5 * Durability - 7 * Intelligence - 6 * Psi Rating - 8 * Auric Rating - 2 '''Physical Appearance -' Have skin color of gray and black. Have glowing eye and highlight colors of white, cyan, blue, and green. Have symmetrical black spikes aimed to the air from arm, shoulder, and head. Possess only eyes on their face. Have precise, sharp, slender, and hard fingers. Have no toes on their feet. Covered in quartz-based shells with no soft spots. SIlicon-based. Absorb chaotic energy as food. '''Society - '''Xenax are made to serve their overlords, which in Starbound’s time, are the overlords Xenoth, Xeryth, Xephyr, and Xanos. They frequently wear an X sigil on their chests as part of the overlord. They are an efficient machine capable of both crippling devastation and glorious progress. They are separated into caste systems, and then into specialized courts according to which overlord they are most alike to. '''History - '''Xenax grew up on Xenia where they were exposed to massive amounts of Xenite, a mineral that possesses a high amount of chaotic energy. Xenax have since used psionics for almost everything, as have most of the planet’s wildlife. They reached the space age in 1783, and have since gained a rather large empire, with a few dyson swarms in the works. Tellarian Race Stats * Strength - 3 * Agility - 6 * Stamina - 5 * Durability - 7 * Intelligence - 6 * Psi Rating - 1 * Auric Rating - 9 Physical Appearance - Tellarians may take on any shape and size, however they do have a consistent feature: Their crystal. Tellarians are based from a crystal. This crystal is shaped like a diamond, 6 pointed, more tall than not. It’s similar to a sims icon. This crystal is always glowing white and is smoothed very, very well. The crystal is 2 inch in diameter width-wise, and 3 inches tall in diameter. Their forms are usually very ghostly and energetic, unless when they are imitating something that isn’t. Society - Tellarian society is dominated by a crusader-like mindset. They have a code that declares themselves as the sentinels of the universe, honor, and soul. However, they are autocratic, so this code can often be abused, so the Tellarians are seen as warmongers by most of the universe. History - Tellarians were artificially made droids created by an ancient civilization. Since then, the Tellarians have out-competed them and drove them to extinction. This happened eons ago, however, the Tellarians have only recently rediscovered their individuality and have become space-bound since 354, and have since inherited the dyson sphere left behind by the ancient civilization. Vel'rim Race Stats * Strength - * Agility - * Stamina - * Durability - * Intelligence - * Psi Rating - * Auric Rating - Physical Appearance - Society - History - Nocti Race Stats * Strength - 3 * Agility - 7 * Stamina - 5 * Durability - 2 * Intelligence - 6 * Psi Rating - 6 * Auric Rating -6 Physical Appearance - Society - History -